Heir of the Necklace
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: <html><head></head>While in the new town Alissa discover something in an abandoned door room of her high school that have a sign warning not to come in. Alissa not taking the sign seriously she enters.  In the darkness of the room she hears voices whispering in her ear...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alissa Lockwood

Age: 15

Hair: Coal Black

Eyes: Emerald green with a hint of red and blue mixed together

Parents: Alexander Lockwood and Melissa Lockwood

Siblings: Alex Lockwood(16), Zander Lockwood(16), and Melinda Lockwood(17)

Alex: Is the jock football guy in other words every girl fantasy guy.

Zander: Is the jock basketball guy in other words every girl dream guy.

Melinda: Is the preppy cheerleader girl in other words every guy dream and fantasy girl.

Bio: Alissa is the youngest in the family and the outsider of the family since she the only one with dark black hair while the others have honey blonde hair. Alissa's family and her are moving to the hometown where her parents came from, but not without arguing first. While in the new town Alissa discover something in an abandoned door room of her high school that have a sign warning not to come in. Alissa not taking the sign seriously she enters. In the darkness of the room she hears voices whispering in her ear telling her to come closer. The wooden floors creaked as she gotten closer and the voices gotten louder as she walked in the pit of darkness that welcomed her in. Could this mean danger or a whole new world opening up to her creating a new destiny that is not for once set in stone.

Chapter one: Hometown

My name is Alissa Lockwood and I'm just one ordinary girl in my family. I'm proud to be an outcast of my family because I surely don't want to be part of my spoiled rich family. You probably wondering why I'm acting so...bitter towards them it because my family never once gave a glance at me ever since I was little they will just look at me and then turn their backs on me acting like I never existed.

I kind of don't blame them cause who would have coal black hair in a family of blondes. I would usually stay in my bedroom so I wouldn't have to face the horror of my sister wearing pink **EVERYWHERE**. I swear if I see pink on my sister once again I would jump out of a window from a three story house no matter how crazy it seems. I shudder as I thought of my dad wearing pink everywhere... now that is not such a pretty sight to see.

**"Alissa!,"** I got up from my bed to get the door so the person would stop banging on it so hard. **"ALISSA!,"** I opened the door and looked at my sister silently. My eye twitched as I saw her wearing that monstrously color...**PINK**. "What. do. you. want..," I guttered out casting my eyes away from her.

"Mom said get ready to pack cause we are moving!," she said bouncing up and down. I froze as cold sensation swept through my body. We were moving... to an another hellhole **AGAIN!**

My little mini self went on a rampage inside my mind throwing everything she came in contact with. "Hello...," I woke up from my daze and slapped my sister hand from my face annoyed. "Get out..," I said pointing out the door waiting for her to leave.

She just sniffed turning her head away walking out the door and closing it behind her. I gave a tired a sigh falling onto my bed thinking what could have gone wrong. I closed my eyes as the darkness lured me to sleep.

"Alissa...,"

I opened my eyes and propped myself on my arms looking around. "Weird.. I thought I heard someone calling me.., but I could be wrong...," I muttered to myself, but then laid back down closing my eyes.

"Alissa...,"

I groaned opening my eyes feeling annoyed and got of my bed. I stood walking around my room and then stood in the middle of it. I got angry and somehow I knew it got to be my older brother doing all this crap. "Okay Alex and Zander stop playing this childish game...I'm not kidding come out and stop it...ALEX AND ZANDER YOU BETTER STOP IT OR ELSE I..," I froze into my midsentence as I heard this soft, but loud whispering voice calling me.

"Alissa...,"

The room grew cold and I started rubbing my arms trying to stay warm. I freaked out and ran into the door falling onto the floor. I got back up twisting and turning the door handle. The door wouldn't budge and I started bang on it screaming. I stopped knowing it will be hopeless to try again. I put my head on the door and ran back to the middle of the room. I looked around nervously and licked my crack lips as two voices started to argue with each other.

"Alissa...,"

"shh...,"

"Alissa.. come..,"

"**No!,** she is not suppose to know yet...!,"

"You can't stop what is set in stone!.**.SHE MUST KNOW!,"**

**"NO!,"**

The windows started shaking, but then broke into million of glass. I covered myself falling into a deep unconscious sleep. "Alissa...hey.. wake up...," I groaned moving my stiff arms that was wrapped around my neck covering my face. I moved to get up, but then fell back down. My older brother hulled me up with his arms around my waist.

"Hey... you okay... I been knocking on your door for while, but then opened it to see you on the middle floor passed out..," Alex said worried for me. He is _**WORRIED FOR**_ _**ME!**_ Maybe I was wrong about him, but am I?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at him. "Yeah I'm okay..._I think_," I said, but the last part quietly to myself so that Alex couldn't hear and get all worked up about it. "Alex can you help me get my boxes to the car...," I said handing him a box. He grinned at me and walked out the door with the box in his hands. We moved quickly mainly for myself to get out of this bedroom. I still couldn't shake off the feeling had once before... like something was watching me waiting for something to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: What is going on with me!

"ALISSA!," I snapped out of my daze and squeeze into the back seat with the rest of my siblings. We had a small ass car that my parents say it's a good way to create a strong bond with your siblings. We wouldn't have to squeeze together if my parents would buy a bigger car, but no they say this a way of family bonding. "Yeah family bonding with a fear of being in tight spaces," I thought snorting to myself. "Alissa your in my space!," my brother yelled at me and I just glared back at him. "Maybe if your fat ass don't hog up all the space in the car we would have enough space for all us!," I yelled frustrated being in such a tight space with much of annoying siblings. "ALISSA! Language young lady," my mother warned me and I rolled my eyes. I knew she was getting grumpy because we had no air conditioner. We would have some cool air if somebody(COUGH) my sister(COUGH) hadn't spilled her hot coco last Christmas on the air conditioner.

I sighed and wiped the sweat forming on my forehead putting my earphones in my ear. I was listening to Misery Business by Paramore, until the earphones were pulled out my ears. I growled at my sister "Melinda" who had them in her hands putting them in her ears. "HEY! Give. Me. My. MP3 Player back NOW! You plastic Blonde!" I yelled reached for them, but she turned the other way ignoring me . That was it I had enough, so I jumped over to grab her, but in the process I crawled over one of my brother and hitting the other one in the face with my elbow.. "Ow! Alissa!-," I grabbed my sister by the hair pulling her down with me and we were both screaming at each other. "Give it back you ugly who-," I screamed, but then my mom stopped the car launching me forward into the two front seats. I groaned in pain holding my head and fell back down on my seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting in the car! Alissa give Melinda your MP3 Player NOW! Alissa I had enough of your disrespectful attitude toward your sister and to others!," I gaped at her in shock on how she could call me disrespectful when someone takes something that doesn't belong to them and for not taking time to reason with both sides. I growled and threw my MP3 Player at my sister who just looked at me in a smug way on how she won this battle. I couldn't stand this cruel family, like one minute they are all nice and then the next minute they all are mean. I put my head down looking out the window as tears started to gather in my eyes. Why was I born in such a cruel family and I never asked to be in this family in the first place.

The car went passed trees and over a bridge but I didn't care I just wanted out of this car. We stopped and I stormed out the car not caring where I was going as long as I was away from them. "Alissa get back h-," I shut the door and looked around. I saw a long stairway and grew curious. I walked up the stairs, but then a cold chill ran through my spin. It was that filling again like someone was watching me. I stopped at the big chestnut doors and put all my weight on it to open it. It creaked open and in the middle of the room was a bed with a golden box on it. I walked in and the curtains flew in the wind making me shiver out of curiosity. I rubbed my hands on the smooth surface of the box and opened it.

In the middle of the box was a necklace, it was metal shaped like a heart , but with a white ribbon surrounding it. I removed the necklace from the box and rubbed my hand against it. I had this weird feeling like this sense of security of power surrounding me. I looked back in the box and found this paper that had rips in it telling me it was really old. The paper said:

_From ancestors a necklace like no other will be passed _

_She will hold a power that can create or destroy_

_She is the key figure it all out_

_A dangerous force will be coming_

_She must learn to overcome what she fears_

_She holds the destiny of all_

_She is the one who will decide_

_What path all of us must follow_

"Alissa?,"

I shoved the piece of paper down my pants and turned to look at my siblings. "Wheat were you doing in here," they asked advancing toward me. I backed up sweating, until I backed up into a wall. "Do you hear that mom and dad is calling us!," they grew confused and I took that time to run out. It was about night time and I looked up at the necklace.

I slid in my bed and close my eyes.

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

"_Huh… where am I?," I thought confused as darkness seemed to surround me everywhere, but then I screamed as everything around me was shattering into pieces. I covered my face awaiting for my death to come, but then I felt no pain at all. I removed my arms around my face to see a ballroom filled with any people. "Alissa, will you care to have a dance with me?,," a hand was stretched in front of me and I reached to grab it. I gasped as I saw a royal blue glove covering my arm, but also the other one. I looked down to see a royal blue dress that was hugging my chest and fanned downward from my waist. "Alissa?," I looked up shocked and blushed at the guy in front of me_

_. He had wavy brown chestnut hair and had a mask that covered his entire face except for his eyes and lips. His eyes were stormy grey looking into my mixed colored eyes. I grew embrassed and shy thinking how well built he looked. A hand grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the dance floor and I realized it was the same guy I was look at a minute ago. I grew flustered as I fell into his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey! What are you doing! L-Let me go!," he chuckled nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I struggled to pull away, but then he twirled us around into an isolated room. I shook in fright closing my eyes as he trapped me with his arms on each side of my body. _

_He grabbed my chin and looked straight into my eyes. "I been waiting for you for so long. I finally found you my mate, my wife, and my love," he said moving his face close to mine. I could feel my heart beating fast as I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt his warm lips cover mine in a dominating kiss. My eyes widen in shock, "What is he doing, but what is this feeling that I have inside of me?," his hand gripped my wrists as he deepened the kiss. He broke away looking at me again and said, "It won't be long, until you will become mine forever," I screamed as I saw his fangs bitting into my neck. He licked my neck smirking at me and said, "You will become mine by body, soul, and by heart." He pulled me forward to his body and all I could do was scream in fright. _

_END OF DREAM SEQUENCE_

"**AAAHHH!," **I shot forward screaming and panting in my bed. I breathed in to calm myself and moved my hands all over my body, but then gasped to feel some kind of engraving on my neck. I traced over it and it made two capital letters, VK. I wiped the sweat off my head, but I still felt hot from the dream I had. I got dressed after my shower and headed down to the breakfast room. I stepped in the room and heard my sister shout out to me. "Cool!," I looked at her confused. "Look at your eyes! What have you done to them? They are a pretty shade of blue!," I looked at her like she was crazy because my eyes were different colors, not a shade of blue.

I looked into my glass cup and gasped as she was right, my eyes were a pretty shade of blue. I groaned afraid because I didn't know what was wrong with me. I froze and thought back to the dream. Was this happening cause of that guy! I shook my head and decided that it wasn't important to remember anymore. I got up and headed for the door, until my mother shouted for me to stop. I sighed and looked back at her. "Don't forget your necklace!," I cocked my head to the side confused. She showed me the necklace and my eyes widened.

I shook my head once again to forget and grabbed it putting it around my neck. I failed to notice how it glowed when it was settled on my neck. I was outside of the classroom door of my new high school and slid my hand over my necklace. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Coming- Oh, you must be the new student!," my teacher said as she directed me in front of the classroom. I took a deep breath and looked up to see the faces of my classmates. I gasped as I saw him.

His stormy grey eyes.

It was him and I just knew it was the same guy.

The same guy from my dream.

Our eyes met and he smirked at me and one fang peeked out of his lips.

And I knew his wait was over…..

TO BE CONTINUE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The wait is over**

"Alissa!," I snapped out of his gaze as the teacher screamed my name. I looked over at the teacher and followed her finger towards a desk right next to….

_**Him**_

I started sweating as he licked his lips as if he wanted to eat me all up. I kept my head towards the floor as I walked down the aisle careful not to catch his graze. I finally sat down at my desk and rubbed my sweaty hands on my pants, but then I felt someone staring at the back of my head. I slowly turned around and saw him looking at me and he smiled at me clearly showing that he knew who I was. I shot forward in my desk still aware of the heated gaze baring holes in the back of my head. I clenched my sweaty hands trying to calm my fast beating heart. I sighed and thought, "This is going to be a long day."

I leaned over and my gaze landed on a folded piece of paper on my desk. "What?," I thought when I read the piece of paper. I looked across the room to see him resting his head on his hand looking at me. I read it again and again.

_Hi, Nice to see you again my love. Did you enjoy your dream last night?_

I gripped the paper tightly and took a deep breath in as I replied.

**Who the fuck are you! How did you know about my dream!**

**What are you some kind of stalker!**

I folded it back frustrated and threw it back. Three minutes later it flew back on my desk.

_Aww my mate is upset. The name is Lanson and you my mate has a foul mouth. I never knew my love have such a bad temper. _

_Maybe my kiss will make you feel better._

My eye twitched and I turned to look back at him. He grinned at me like a pervert with promising eyes. I scribbled on the note agitated.

**Leave me ALONE! I not even your mate or love. Heck I don't even**

**know what does mate is! Now buzz of before I make**

**sure your in jail next time you talk to me!**

I folded the paper hastily but froze as I saw him raising his hand. "Ms. Davis can I take Alissa to the infirmary because she said she wasn't feeling well," the teacher agreed happily to his request and then started to teach again. I was stumped and couldn't absorb what was about to happen to me. I felt his arms going around my waist and under my knees as he lifted me up into his arms. I snapped out of my daze and started to pound on his back.

"Hey A'hole let me down!." I screamed trying to push myself off his shoulder. He grunted and shifted me on his shoulder. I bared my teeth in annoyance obviously not happy being kidnapped. When I was about to kick him I realized we were going the wrong way to the infirmary. "Hey!, The infirmary is the opposite way! Why are we going to the back of the school exit doors!," I yelled fearfully struggling to get away. "I know where we are going. You are going with me to where you belong," he said pushing the exit doors open. "WHERE I BELONG! I belong at home with my family! Where I belong is nowhere near you! Please just let me go! I don't want this!," I yelled as tears were rushing down my face. I clutched his shirt tightly crying. "I'm sorry, but you are my mate! I can't leave you without feeling pain. It's our destiny to be together. I need and desire you so much that it is so unbearable," I buried my head into his shoulder sobbing wanting to be set fee.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…..**_


End file.
